


El camino de Draco

by kaworukun66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworukun66/pseuds/kaworukun66
Summary: Historia de amor, redención y algo de romance donde un Draco se quedó sin magia tras la guerra, pero quiere volver al mundo mágico de nuevo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy yacía en su lecho. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música.

La cama de Draco era grande, de colores oscuros, verde, marrón, negro, y con un respaldo de ébano. Parecía más un ataúd que una cama, pero eso no le importaba. La habitación era amplia, a los lados de la cama empezaban dos escaleras que se curvaban hacia arriba, donde una librería inmensa, en su día, había contenido los volúmenes de magia y hechizos más extraños de todo el mundo. Pero que ahora se hallaba vacía de todos ellos.  
Donde antaño habían descansado sus lomos, ahora lo cubrían telarañas. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, las paredes oscuras, desnudas, sin ningún cuadro que rememorara a los orgullosos antepasados que habían poblado esa casa.  
Y no sólo la habitación de Draco sino toda la mansión, estaba en el mismo y deplorable estado. Si normalmente había sido oscura y fría, antes tenía clase, estilo, riqueza... pero todo había terminado. Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto. Y su esposa le había seguido enseguida. Toda la riqueza y esplendor de los Malfoy se había evaporado. El dinero del banco lo habían confiscado. Toda la magia que quedaba se la habían quitado. No quedaba nada.

Draco abrió los ojos. No debía pensar en eso. No. Su mente intentaba alejar esos tristes pensamientos, pero era imposible.

Harry Potter.

Draco se estremeció.

No.

¿Por qué lo recordaba¿Por qué no podía olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en el presente?

¿Por qué no podía olvidar al mago moreno que había derrotado a Voldemort¿Por qué seguía viviendo en ese despojo de castillo cuando podía irse a otra parte?

El rubio se levantó de la cama y apagó la minicadena. Un aparato muggle. Pero¿cómo podía tener un Malfoy, alguien que odiaba todo lo relacionado con esos seres, un aparato muggle? Muy fácil. Malfoy ahora también era muggle. O por lo menos algo muy parecido. Sin magia. Sin nada de magia.

Draco se miró las manos abiertas y las apretó con fuerza.

El juez había sido clemente. Draco no había sido condenado a muerte, ni siquiera a Azkaban. Eso no había hecho gracia a nadie, y menos a Cornelius Fudge. Él fue quien dio la idea. La fatídica idea de que Draco viviera en adelante sin el menor resquicio de magia.

¿Por qué? Draco no podía dar una respuesta a esa pregunta. Se la hacía a todas horas, todos los días de su vida. Habían pasado dos años. Dos años de tormento, en los que había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar su situación. Dos años "trabajando" con muggles.

Nada más perder su fortuna Draco había tenido que buscar, él solo, un trabajo para sobrevivir. Pero debido a su arrogancia y orgullo, no encontraba ninguno que le sirviera, o , desde el punto de vista de los muggles, que lo aceptaran. Hasta que un cazatalentos se fijó en él. Y Draco se convirtió automáticamente en el actor más joven y aclamado de toda Gran Bretaña. La gente que lo veía decía que tenía un gran talento. No se explicaban cómo un adolescente pudiese actuar tan bien, tan frío, tan calculador... la respuesta era simple: Draco no actuaba. Se limitaba a ser él mismo y a insultar y hacer añicos a todo el que se le pusiera por delante, y eso a los muggles les encantaba. Draco no lo entendía, pero siguió actuando. Y ahora tenía veinte años y volvía a ser rico.

Sí. Era rico. Y pobre. Y desgraciado.

Draco no había vuelto a ver a nadie del mundo mágico. Nadie de sus compañeros, nadie de sus enemigos.

Cuando analizó la situación lo entendió. Era un paria. Nadie quería acercarse a él, de ninguno de los dos bandos. Draco estaba seguro de que si fuese a Harry Potter al que hubiesen dejado así, sus compañeros estarían todos los días a su lado, ayudándole. Seguro que incluso Dumbledore habría hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para hacerle una existencia mejor.  
Pero a Draco no. Nadie quería a Draco.

El chico que había sido un Malfoy, pero que ahora llevaba su apellido con miedo, no había llorado. Ni siquiera había sentido la muerte de sus padres. Es más, él había matado a Lucius. Era un asesino. Y todo eso¿por qué?

Harry Potter.

No.

Quítatelo de la cabeza. BASTA de pensar en él.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Debía de ir pensando en su nuevo papel. Era una película sobre un asesino a sueldo que...

Yo soy el asesino

...mataba sin compasión...

Maté a mi padre

...a todo el que le decían, pero entonces...

Maté a Lucius

...se enamoraba perdidamente de su víctima.

¿Por qué?

Una mujer...

¿Por qué salvaste a Harry?

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Draco entrecerró los ojos y fue a abrir. Sólo una persona sabía dónde vivía el aclamado y rubio actor de ojos plateados.  
Su agente.

-¿Qué tal, Draco?- un hombre de mirada despierta y pelo corto oscuro pasó al castillo sin esperar a que Draco abriera del todo. Eso ponía al chico furioso. Su agente se sentó en una silla del gigantesco salón y miró con satisfacción el castillo.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que sería un decorado perfecto para una película de terror?

Draco cerró de un portazo y miró enfadado al muggle que se atrevía a sentarse en la silla de su padre.

-Cientos de veces- dijo susurrando.

El agente lo miró con fingida sorpresa y sonrió.

-No entiendo por qué sigues empeñado en vivir aquí.

-Es mi casa.

-Nadie te discute eso, Draco, pero... teniendo el dinero que tienes, no sé, podrías comprarte un apartamento con todo lujo... o...

-No voy a salir de aquí.

-Está bien, está bien, pues podrías restaurarlo...

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Sólo de pensar en los muggles que estarían entrando y toqueteando todo el castillo se le ponían todos los pelos de punta.  
Miró al muggle sin decir nada. Su mirada de asco daba a entender lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?¿Qué he dicho ahora?- el agente pestañeó.

Draco no le soportaba. Se dio la vuelta y fue a por su abrigo de cuero. El muggle seguía hablando de cómo podría restaurar la mansión Malfoy y de cuánto costaría. Draco no le oía, cogió sus llaves y sus gafas de sol y salió de la habitación.

-Ey,¿dónde vas?- el agente se levantó de un brinco. Conocía, o creía conocer a Draco, y sabía que se le escapaba de las manos, pero no podía permitir eso.

El chico se dirigía a la puerta.

-He venido a hablar contigo y te marchas- dijo moviendo la cabeza enfadado. Salió detrás de Draco que ya se estaba montando en su Ferrari rojo.

-Me pones enfermo. Necesito aire fresco- el rubio lanzó una última mirada al preocupado muggle y arrancó el motor.

-Por lo menos dime si irás esta tarde al estudio. La nueva actriz ya estará allí. Tendréis que ensayar la escena del flechazo.

Draco levantó una ceja y pisó el acelerador.

Llevaban dos horas esperando. El estudio era grande y todas las cámaras y focos apuntaban donde Draco había estado instantes atrás. La chica no venía.

Draco estaba furioso, pero sus facciones se mantenían impasibles mientras las maquilladoras le retocaban la cara. ¿Cómo podía tener tal desfachatez una muggle, de hacerlo esperar a él? Ni siquiera la conocía y ya la odiaba. La verdad es que odiaba a todas las mujeres desde que Hermione Granger le había atizado un puñetazo, pero a esta la odiaba en especial. Es más, la iba a poner en ridículo cuando empezara la película, no importaba si no estaba en el papel. Improvisaría.  
Una mano le tocó el hombro.

-Ya está aquí. A sus puestos todo el mundo.

Draco se levantó y fue al escenario. Se ajustó un poco la chaqueta y apuntó con la pistola al rincón por donde debía aparecer la mujer.

Las cámaras estaban grabando. Nadie aparecía. Draco empezaba a impacientarse. ¿No había llegado ya?

Entonces, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento apareció. Avanzó hacia Draco lentamente y la luz llenó su cara.

Y Draco se quedó sin habla.

La chica, pensando que estaba haciendo el papel, se le acercó. Draco no se movía, no podía moverse. Las cámaras grababan. Entonces la chica, que según Draco tenía demasiada desfachatez, le besó en sus labios. Y a Draco se le cayó la pistola.

¡COOOOORTEN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La escena había sido un éxito.

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de su camerino con cara de preocupación.  
Y no sólo porque una desconocida le hubiera hecho quedar en ridículo.  
Tampoco porque le hubiese dado su primer beso. Esa desconocida, que le había hecho quedar en ridículo y le había dado su primer beso, tenía los mismos ojos que Harry Potter.

El agente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Has estado genial, Draco!¡Tu mejor actuación!

Draco le miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Significa eso que las demás eran malas?

-No digas sandeces. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Draco estaba pensando. El agente no paraba de alabar el momento en el que se había quedado quieto, mirando a la chica.

-Quiero que la investigues.

El agente dejó de hablar.

-¿Qué?


	2. Comienza la búsqueda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco descubre pistas sobre su actriz acompañante que le llevan a querer hablar en seguida con Harry Potter. Pero, ¿cómo encontrarle?

Fiduccia Riddle

Draco tragó saliva.

Podía tratarse de una mera coincidencia, podía ser otro Riddle.

Miró los papeles de adopción más abajo. No aparecía el nombre de la madre, sólo la inicial "L".

Respiró hondo y miró el nombre del padre: TOM RIDDLE

La silla en la que estaba sentado Draco se hundió y el rubio dio con sus posaderas en el suelo.

-Por Merlín...-susurró.

Había conseguido que su agente encontrara la documentación de la adopción de la chica y la anterior, la de su nacimiento y se había quedado de piedra. No esperaba encontrar nada, pero a lo mejor había alguna pista sobre el parentesco con Harry. Al mirar el nombre real de la actriz se había quedado de piedra y se había olvidado por completo de Harry. Y encima del nombre del padre... y su madre empezaba por "L"... y... ¿No tenía Harry una madre cuyo nombre era Lily?

Esto no podía estar pasando.

No a él.

El deportivo rojo volaba (en sentido muggle)  
100 km/h, 200 km/h, 210 km/h, 220 km/h...  
Draco conducía con la mirada fija al frente, su pelo volando hacia atrás, al son del viento.

Londres

Y a Londres iba. A un curioso lugar al que mucha gente, en especial muggles, nunca habían oído hablar.

Se llamaba "El Caldero Chorreante".

Draco respiró hondo y empujó la puerta del garito, no sin antes echar una mirada a su coche. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejar su querido descapotable en una calle como esa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

La taberna no estaba muy llena, nunca lo había estado. Pero nada más entrar, Draco notó cómo su piel se estremecía, su vello se erizaba y un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

La magia.

El combustible de ese lugar impregnaba el aire. Y Draco la sentía en todos y cada uno de sus poros de su cuerpo.

Draco movió la cabeza sucesivamente, para despejarse y apretó los puños. La poca gente que había en el lugar empezaba a mirarle extrañada.  
Se encaminó hacia la barra y se sentó en una de las desvencijadas sillas que había.

-Cerveza.

El camarero cogió un vaso y lo llenó con el líquido espumoso. Demasiado espumoso para el gusto de Draco, pero seguramente vino blanco no tendrían, así que se conformó con eso. Pagó en libras y miró su bebida.

La cerveza le devolvió la mirada.

Draco pestañeó. Se alejó un poco y miró por un lado del vaso. Una rana flotaba dentro del vaso.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

Ese camarero le debía tener manía... o bien no se había dado cuenta de nada...

-¿Alguien ha visto una rana?

Draco miró a la chica que entraba en la sala. Tenía el pelo largo y rizado y unas gafas adornaban sus ojos. A Draco le resultaba brevemente familiar.

De repente le dolía la nariz.

La chica miraba debajo de las mesas y preguntaba a la gente, desesperada. Pero, entonces, cuando se acercó a un hombre, que a la legua se veía borracho, frunció el entrecejo y empezó a regañar al hombre sobre cómo debería comportarse.

Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso.

Nadie metía las narices en los asuntos de otros y menos en un lugar así.

Nadie excepto Hermione Granger.

Era la única mujer que conocía Draco a la que le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás tanto como a Rita Skeeter. Sólo que Hermione lo hacía para ayudar. Además, el puñetazo que le dio en tercer curso todavía le dolía.

-Eh, Granger

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Ese tono de voz, ese énfasis en el apellido, esa arrogancia...

La chica miró en dirección a Draco y...

-¿Lucius!

No le reconoció.

Hermione apuntó su varita contra él, llena de odio.

Draco la miró impasible.

Draco levantó su jarra de cerveza.

Draco volcó la jarra.

La rana salió dando tumbos y soltando hipos.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a las ranas alcohólicas?

Hermione miró la rana y luego a Draco. Y una duda cruzó por su mente.

Seguía sin reconocerlo.

El rubio suspiró.

-Soy Draco.

-Así que eres actor...

Hermione y Draco estaban juntos en una mesa. La chica le había explicado que la rana era un animago alcohólico y en ese momento estaba en el baño volviendo en sí... se oían vómitos desde el lavabo.

-Exacto. Y un actor bastante popular. En especial entre las mujeres muggles.

Hermione sonrió divertida. Nunca habría pensado, ni por un momento que Draco pudiera ser actor. Y menos admirado por los muggles. ¡Pero si la sola mención de los mestizos de mago y muggle lo ponían furioso! Y no digamos ya de los "sangre sucia"...

Hablaron de los últimos años. Hermione le contó que ahora se dedicaba a una cosa parecida a Inspectora de policía, investigadora, etc. Y Ron le ayudaba en su trabajo... cuando podía.

Draco se preguntó qué era lo que impedía a Weasley ayudar a su "novia", (desde el primer curso se veía a la legua que estaba enamorado) y hacer su trabajo, pero ella no dio más explicaciones.

-¿Y qué hay de Potter?

Hermione detuvo el recorrido de su bebida hacia sus labios y miró a Draco con sorpresa. Sus labios no decían nada, pero sus ojos expresaban claramente que temía por Harry y no iba a contarle a nadie algo que pudiese ponerlo en peligro. Y menos a Draco Malfoy. Pero tampoco diría nada peligroso...

-Es... auror. El profesor Moody le enseñó.

Hermione bajó despacio su bebida hasta la mesa. Draco, casi sin darse cuenta, levantó una ceja. Estaba claro que Granger no confiaba en él.

-Y¿sigue viviendo con esos tíos suyos?- Draco preguntó a la desesperada.

Notaba las dudas de la chica al respecto a qué contarle, pero al final Hermione abrió la boca de una vez. En el mismo instante, la puerta del baño, que había estado tan silencioso últimamente, se abrió.

-Eso a ti... ¡Hic!...no te importa ¡hic! Malfoy...

Ron salió del baño dando tumbos.

Draco lo miraba con la boca abierta.

No sólo era la sorpresa de que Weasley pudiese ser animago... era por su aspecto.

Ron tenía el pelo largo y rojo... despeinado completamente y a juego con una barba de un mes, por lo menos.

Eso sin contar su aliento.

-¿Para ¡hic! qué buscas a Harry¡hic! Ya lo encontraste bien la última ¡hic! vez¿no?

Ron lo miraba furioso. En momentos normales del pasado, Draco habría reaccionado de otra manera, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía delante a dos personas (si el ser peludo y rojo bañado en alcohol y furioso como un perro podía llamarse así) con varitas y él no era ninguna de las dos, optó por reaccionar con clase. La clase de los Malfoy.

Levantó una ceja.

Draco se volvió a Hermione y sonrió, antes de levantarse y recoger su abrigo. Miró a los dos y finalmente a la chica otra vez.

-Bien, veo que tenéis asuntos importantes de qué hablar, (supongo que algo como desemborrachar a ranas pelirrojas), así que os dejo. Encantado de haber vuelto a veros- dijo. Y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Pero se paró y miró por encima del hombro.

-Ah, pretendía ser sarcástico – y se fue.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron marcharse y se miraron entre sí. Fue ella quien empezó a hablar

-Pero bueno¿qué bicho te ha picado?

-¿Desemborrachar a las ¡hic! ranas ¡Pero de qué va ese cretino!¡hic!- Ron seguía a lo suyo.

-¡Ron!- Hermione le dio un codazo.

-¡Qué¡hic¡Ibas a decirle qué ¡hic! hacía Harry y dónde ¡hic! estaba!

-No digas chorradas. Nunca haría eso. Además ¿el qué sabe¿tú crees que yo le diría : oh, sí, verás, esos tíos suyos viven en Privet Drive, nº 4¡No seas imbécil, Ron!

-...no lo entiendo...- Ron parecía confundido.

-Sí, yo tampoco entiendo qué hacía aquí Draco.

-No puede usar la magia, ¿qué haría aquí?

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-...eso que ha dicho

-¿Sí? –Hermione parecía asustada

-...Herm

-¿Qué!

-Las ranas no son pelirrojas, Herm. ¡hic¡Vaya idiota!- y se empezó a reír.

Hermione miró a Ron con ojos como platos. Cuando se emborrachaba sus neuronas disminuían. Pero era únicamente esas veces cuando se podía transformar en animal. Suspiró. Cogió a Ron del brazo y se lo llevó al lavabo de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy descruzó los brazos y salió de detrás de la columna.

Así que vivía en Londres, Privet Drive 4.

Respiró hondo y salió a la calle. Una vez fuera encendió teléfono y llamó a su agente. Era estúpido, en lo que se refería al trato social, pero sabía investigar a la gente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Petunia Dursley miraba una película en la tele a color del salón. Vernon estaba en el trabajo y el pequeño Dursley... bueno, tampoco le importaba mucho. Seguro que estaba en alguna parte.

Este cambio de pensar tan radical que tenía Petunia sobre su hijo se debía a lo que tenía delante de los ojos. En la película que estaban echando salía el jovencito más hermoso que había visto en todo su vida. Era apuesto, elegante, y sentía un gran desprecio hacia los imbéciles. Era todo lo que Petunia quería. Le había escrito muchas veces, como fan suya número uno, y le había hablado sobre infinidad de cosas, desde su familia hasta... ese ser inmundo que era el sobrino suyo.

Aunque sus cartas nunca habían sido contestadas, tenía un carnet del club de fans en el que ella era el número 7597... lo que significaba que era superior a las fans 7598, 7599... etc.

Petunia miró los ojos plateados de su ídolo.

-Ah, ojalá te tuviera de verdad ante mí...

Petunia se mordió los labios. Lo que haría si le tuviera en ese momento...

DING-DONG

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Petunia no se molestó ni en mirar.

DING-DONG

Petunia suspiró de emoción. Le encantaba esa escena.

¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG!

Petunia frunció un poco el entrecejo.

¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG¡ DING-DONG!

Petunia se puso de mala leche, pero no se movió del sillón.

El timbre siguió sonando.

Al parecer, el vendedor pretendía ser más persistente en llamar que ella en ver su película.

Al final Petunia se levantó furiosa. En dos zancadas abrió la puerta y se asomó gritando al hombre que no quería nada.

Draco Malfoy alzó una ceja.

Petunia Dursley cerró la boca.

Draco esbazó una sonrisa forzada.

Petunia se desmayó.

Draco miró el fardo ( la mujer ) en el suelo que tenía delante de él.

La ceja se le iba levantando.

Miró a su alrededor y constató que no había nadie.

Miró a la mujer.

Entró pasando por la puerta y la empujó suavemente... con el pie, hasta el salón. Después se limpió el pie (bota) con un pañuelo. Y esperó a que despertara...

Le tiró un vaso de agua en la cara.

Petunia despertó y miró sorprendida a su ídolo.

-¿Draco Malfoy¿aquí¡¿en mi casa!

Draco suspiró y asintió. Cruzó los brazos y esperó impaciente a que comenzase el interrogatorio.

Petunia le preguntó de todo. Y todo es TODO. Basta decir que le preguntó cosas "normales".

Al principio.

Cuando se tomó confianza con él le preguntó qué marca de calzoncillos usaba – Calvin Klein, por supuesto- y que si todas las actrices que salían en las películas tenían silicona o eran de verdad.  
Draco respondió TODAS y cada una de sus preguntas con una sonrisa. Pero, entonces, agotadas las preguntas, Petunia empezó a insinuársele – "esto es lo que pasa con los fans", " No hay que acercarse a ellos", " y menos si son mujeres"... "muggles o magas" Draco pensaba esto y también pensaba que estaba empezando a hartarse y que si tuviera su varita, habría terminado de convertir la cara de esa mujer en caballo. Así que él comenzó su interrogatorio.

-Ahá, así que ese horrible sobrino suyo ya no vive aquí...- Draco estaba un poco desilusionado.

Petunia le había contado todo sobre su familia y su "horrible" sobrino.

-Le prepararé un té- la mujer se levantó y fue a la cocina a por una taza. Draco se fijó en ese momento en la alacena de debajo de la escalera. Estaba abierta y vacía.

Petunia le contó que el "horrible" sobrino dormía ahí antes... pero luego tuvieron que dejarle un cuarto porque se había vuelto demasiado grande. Y se rió histérica.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

Pero cuando Petunia se dio la vuelta perdió su sonrisa y la miró impasible.

Se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la alacena. Tocó la puerta y miró el interior.

Él no podría estar ahí ni diez minutos... y Harry había estado dentro once años...

Su odio contra los muggles creció de repente. Su odio contra esa mujer, contra esa familia. ¿cómo podía llamarles familia? Y deseó una vez más tener su varita. La sangre de mortífago pedía sangre.

Miró a la mujer. No era muy fuerte, podría matarla aún sin varita. Dio un paso hacia la cocina...

NO.

Draco cerró los ojos. No podía hacer eso. Sería asesinar.

¿Acaso no has asesinado ya?

Eso fue en defensa propia.

Será defensa ajena.

Da igual, no voy a matar a nadie más.

¿Ni siquiera a una asquerosa muggle?

NO

¿Ni para vengar a Harry de esos años?

Draco dudó. Su conciencia de mortífago quería imponerse.

No.

No he acabado en Azcaban.  
No acabaré en una prisión muggle.

Draco miró la alacena por última vez y recordó a Harry.

Las cadenas.

La oscuridad.

Recordó al chico suplicando, pero no por su vida, sino por la de Draco.

"Aún estás a tiempo"

Con esos ojos tan brillantes.

" Tú puedes elegir, Draco"

Draco, Draco...

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y entró en la cocina.

Al cabo de media hora la señora Dursley le había contado que Harry se había mudado hacía un año, pero que no sabía dónde. Eso sí, sabía que pasaba mucho tiempo con un amigo, Weasel, creía que se llamaba. Según ella seguro que no eran de fiar. ¿Qué¿Dónde vivirían? En el campo.

Draco siguió hasta dar con la dirección casi exacta.

Todo eso si tener que amenazarla ni nada.

Simplemente, acercándose mucho a ella.

Qué asco.

Draco volvía a estar en la carretera, esta vez iba hacia su casa. Cuando llegó, recogió sus cosas, entre ellas la minicadena y se fue al pueblo más próximo. Allí compró varias cosas... de las cuales la mitad le salieron gratis (las dependientas se lo regalaban todo) y volvió al coche. Se puso en contacto con su agente, "hola, me tomo un descanso, no trabajo de momento, ya te llamo yo, adiós, no grites tanto".

Y se fue otra vez a la carretera.

Dos horas después estaba furioso, en una encrucijada de caminos.

Al tomar el camino del lugar al que quería ir le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de atender sus asuntos pendientes.

Draco se había logrado dominar y había vuelto a intentarlo de nuevo.

Inutil.

"Qué me pasa. Yo no soy un muggle, debería poder entrar".

¿De verdad que no lo eres?

¿Cuando fue la última vez que usaste la magia? Si no usas tus habilidades, estas se pierden.

Te has quedado sin magia. Ya no eres digno de ella.

Eres un muggle.

Draco gritó.

Se concentró en todo lo mágico que conocía: el quidditch, Hogwarts, sus "amigos", la magia.

Y pisó el acelerador cerrando los ojos.

Chocó contra algo que se rompió.

Abrió los ojos.

Era un cartel.

"La Madriguera".

Los Weasley estaban comiendo, bueno, lo intentaban. Fred y George habían metido alimentos extraños en la comida, objetos de su "tienda de bromas" y estaban resultando funcionar.

A Percy le había crecido la nariz, Ginny balaba como una oveja, Charlie estaba azul y Ron... a Ron no se le podía hacer nada más.

La señora Weasley gritaba y regañaba a los gemelos mientras miraba en el reloj donde estaba su marido.

Hermione comía con sospecha cada trozo de alimento que pinchaba.

Ron... era una oveja colorada.

Un grupo de gnomos miraban por la ventana y se reían maliciosamente.

Draco miró con los gnomos (éstos chillaron al verle y se escondieron) y no se atrevía a entrar. Al final se decidió y llamó a la puerta.

No tenían timbre.

Por supuesto nadie le oyó, así que entró.

Se oían los gritos desde allí.

-¿Hola?

Los gritos cesaron.

Draco oyó pasos y cogió aire.

Una oveja roja se puso delante suya.

-¡HIC!

Y se fue tambaleándose al cuarto de baño.

Después vinieron los gemelos.

Le vieron.

Chillaron.

Cogieron sus varitas.

Le apuntaron.

(En ese momento Ron- oveja entraba por la puerta.)

-¡LUCIUS!- dijeron al unísono.

Draco cogió a Ron- oveja y se lo puso de escudo.

Los gemelos se miraron y apuntaron otra vez.

-Cobarde, suelta...

-...a nuestro hermano, Lucius.

-Primero: no soy Lucius; segundo: soy Draco; tercero: bajad las varitas.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos.

Se miraron.

Mientras, Ron- oveja mordía a Malfoy en...

Corrección: Ron- oveja no tenía dientes.

Era otro fallo de la transformación.

Así que le chupó...

un dedo.

-¡Arrgh¡Qué asco!- Malfoy se miró el dedo con repugnancia y miró a todas partes para limpiárselo.

Nada.

Miró a la oveja y se limpió en ella. Después se la tiró a los gemelos.

-¡Ahá¡Ron te ha lanzado su increíble ataque...

-...de la oveja chupona!

Una risa salvaje se oyó antes de que Draco pudiese responder. Hermione lo había visto todo y se estaba revolcando en el suelo. Charlie y Ginny se mordían los labios. No sabían si reír o llorar.

La señora Weasley miraba a Draco sorprendida.

Draco miraba asqueado su dedo, como si se lo hubieran cortado. Al final la señora Weasley le dio un pañuelo.

Estaban todos en la mesa otra vez. Draco se mantenía apartado de la oveja Weasley.

-¿ Cómo has encontrado este sitio?

Hermione le miraba con sospecha. Draco abrió la boca, pero los hermanos Weasley (gemelos) se pusieron a su lado antes.

-Queremos resarcirte por...

-...haberte apuntado con las varitas.

Y le tendieron la mano los dos. Draco levantó una ceja y suspiró. Les cogió las manos y en el momento se arrepintió. Sus manos estaban llenas de un moco verde, húmedo y caliente.

-Las nuevas grageas Weasley...

-Se derriten en tu mano, no en tu boca.

Y los dos se echaron a reír.

Draco se estaba volviendo loco.

Después de limpiarse, la señora Weasley le interrogó. Draco se limitó a contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a Hermione en el caldero y les contó, a regañadientes, que había venido de visita.

-Ya. Y la verdad es ¿qué?- preguntó Hermione sarcástica.

Draco frunció el CEÑO nota de la transcriptora: el por qué lo escribo así es una larga historia que saldrá a la luz en su momento y cogió algo de su bolsa. Eran paquetes de chicles, con uno saliendo hacia afuera en cada uno. Se los tendió a los gemelos.

-Sin rencores-dijo.

Estos cogieron un chicle cada uno y tiraron.

La descarga eléctrica de cada paquete les chamuscó los dedos.

-Bromas muggles- dijo Draco sonriendo con desdén-, superadlas.

Los gemelos lo miraron atónitos. Miraron los paquetitos, los cogieron, se miraron, sonrieron y desaparecieron.

Draco sacó más cosas de la mochila. Eran libros. Le dio uno a la Señora Weasley y otro a Hermione. De cocina y de misterio. A Ginny le dio un colgante que había comprado en una tienda de baratijas y a Ron...

-...la nueva Gillette Senson, a pilas.

Hermione volvió a caerse al suelo de risa.

La Señora Weasley no confiaba más en esos regalos y le preguntó por qué se los daba.

-Para disculparme. Por mí y por mi padre. Por todos- miró a Hermione-. Quiero empezar de nuevo. Soy... diferente.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante esta declaración.

Ron baló.

Hermione sonrió y lo miró sarcástica.

-Muy bien. Disculpas aceptadas- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. No se lo creía.

-Y ahora,¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- siguió.

Los gemelos habían vuelto. Se sentaron, sonriendo, en las sillas.

Draco les contó el episodio de Petunia.

Los gemelos, Percy y Charlie se partieron de risa. Las mujeres, no.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que no has cambiado mucho.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Hermione cogió a Ron y se lo puso delante.

La oveja le miró. ¡SLURP! nota de la transcriptora: en la versión original a mano hay un dibujo explicatorio de lo que acaba de pasar. En este dibujo se ve a un Draco, sentado de perfil al espectador, con los ojos abiertos como platos porque una gran oveja roja, con cara de mala leche y subida en una mesa, le pasa una gran lengua babosa y repugnante por los apetecibles labios de nuestro rubio favorito. Y explicado esto continúo.

-¡Buenas¡ya estoy aquí!

El señor Weasley entró en el comedor.

-¿A que no sabéis qué me he encontrado?¡Un auto muggle!¡Es fantástico! Como no arrancaba le he dado un toque de varita... pero da igual, no ha pasado nada. Llego tan tarde porque he estado dando vueltas con él... aterriza bien y... ¿qué hace este...¿Lucius¿aquí?- Draco estaba inmóvil.

-Es Draco- Ron estaba usando la maquina de afeitar.

Se depilaba las axilas.

El señor Weasley miró el aparato con gran interés.

-¡Arthur!- su esposa lo reclamaba-. Ya tendrás tiempo de revisar el aparatito.

-¿Qué ocurre, Molly?

-Está como petrificado...

-Está en shock, mamá.

-Calla Ginny- la Señora Weasley y su marido se acercaron a Draco. Estaba totalmente quieto. No se había movido desde lo de Ron. (¿Y quién no?)

Tenía la mirada quieta, aterrorizada.(Es el resultado del asco total)

-¿No es un petríficus?- el señor Weasley miró a su esposa. Ésta negó.

Al final Draco volvió en sí cuando Hermione le hizo oler una sustancia extraña. Miró hacia todas partes y vio que había llegado el señor Weasley.

-Ah, a usted también le he traído un regalo, señor. Está afuera- Draco pensaba en la minicadena. Sabía que al señor Weasley le entusiasmaban las cosas muggles.

-¿De verdad¡¿Para mí!- gritó Arthur. Y los ojos le brillaron. Se frotó las manos y chilló de alegría.

-¡Voy a seguir probándolo!- dijo. Y salió fuera.

Draco levantó una ceja.

Algo iba mal.

Al parecer le señor Weasley y él no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

Miró a Hermione y a la Señora Weasley. Estas abrieron mucho los ojos y se miraron mutuamente.

Después le miraron a él.

Con pena.

-Creo que saldré a echar un vistazo...-Draco se levantó de la silla y se fue de la cocina.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a tomar el postre.

-¿Me pasas el brownie, querida?

El ruido sordo de un cuerpo al desmayarse llegó hasta ellas.

Hermione cogió la sustancia olorosa.

-Me hará falta.

El descapotable rojo ya no era tal. Ahora tenía capota. Una capota un tanto extraña que estiraba de las partes delanteras y traseras del coche. El coche no pudo aguantar más y se dobló. Además el señor Weasley estaba obsesionado con arrancarlo (poner en marcha) y no podía, por lo que le lanzaba montones de hechizos. Es comprensible que cuando Draco lo viera en ese estado, se le cayera el alma a los pies.

-M... coche...-fue la última frase que dijo al caerse al suelo sin sentido.

Después de que Hermione le despertara otra vez, Draco se quedó mirando su querido deportivo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo. Sentía un odio inimaginable que no podía descargar. Pero su cara seguía impasible. Esa cualidad no la había perdido.

Ron- oveja se le acercó otra vez, con la lengua fuera.

Draco ni siquiera lo miró.

Su mano salió disparada a la garganta de la oveja, que abrió mucho los ojos.

Malfoy había desarrollado una fuerza descomunal.

Ron cambió a su forma real, medio ahogándose.

Draco lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

Ron miró a los ojos de Draco.

Los ojos de un mortífago.

Los ojos de Voldemort.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Fue lo único que dijo Draco. Cogió las llaves de su bolsillo y se las dio a Hermione.

-Dáselas. Como quiera seguir arrancándolo con la magia, lo hará desaparecer-. La chica lo miró atónita.

¿Draco Malfoy le regalaba su coche a Arthur Weasley?

-Ah... vale...- acertó a decir.

Draco suspiró hondo y la miró de nuevo.

-¿Me llevas al Caldero Chorreante, por favor?- Draco no podía usar magia, pero ella la podía usar con él.

Los dos se metieron en la casa y Hermione cogió polvos flu. En ese momento recordó que tenía asuntos pendientes en el Londres, así que, en vez de decir Caldero chorreante, dijo:

-¡Callejón Diagon!


End file.
